


Romancing the Elf King

by misura



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Bard really tries.





	Romancing the Elf King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKatana4544 (Lady_Katana4544)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



"I brought flowers," Bard said. "Sadly your elk ate them. Nearly ate my shirt too."

"A tragedy, indeed." Thranduil's expression was amused. "These flowers. Did they bloom only during the full moon, atop a near-impossible to climb mountain top?"

Bard scowled. "My daughters made this shirt with their own hands. I like it."

"Perhaps next time, you should leave it off. Just to keep it safe. I promise you, none would think less of you for it."

"Oh, yes. Should I leave off my pants also and simply show up naked?"

Thranduil smirked.

Bard groaned. "Why do I even bother?"


End file.
